Talk:Bandit (faction)
This article is a mess right now. Most of the links are dead, some Bandit types aren't linked at all in the Bandit Types list (most notably Bruisers, Psychos and many other 1st playthrough enemies) and there is no consistency between the names used; some are 1st playthrough, some are 2nd, some are 3rd and none comprehensively list all of them. The "See Also"-section just contains few more Bandit-types and the Bruiser-link leads to the "Disambiguation"-page. I'll try to clean it up a bit, but it takes a lot more work than I have time for right now. Query: What do people think, should there be some kind of "by playthrough" organization in the monster listings? --Elealar 07:15, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ---- Yes, I personally think there should be a listing based on what playthrough they can be encountered in. --HybridDragoness 07:16, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ---- I'm experimenting with a listing that lists the 1st Playthrough Bandits in the list and the second/third as kinds of subarticles of the type they upgrade from. It looks workable to me, though I'm not sure on all the details yet. --Elealar 02:25, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I think the Spiderant page is a great model for the Bandits page to follow. It's organized, neat and easy to read and follow. Rather than individual stubs for each kind of bandits that we have now (which is messy and complicated), we can just put all the info in this Bandit page. There's not much to say for each kind anyway, as their particular descriptions can be easily and shortly summed up. I'll try to take pictures of each bandit type- we can create a table at the bottom of the page with pictures of each kind.--Mensahero 13:54, December 7, 2009 (UTC) A Musing It was my first playthrough, and I had just finished all the subquests associated with the Rust Commons West, and finally talked to Tannis which brought me into the East. I remember using the Underpass transition. As I was driving my runner towards the motel and rest stop in the Rust Commons East I spotted a raider in the distance, and I did what I now normally do. That is, I hopped out, got out my sniper rifle, and was about to shoot his head off. Then it hit me. "What am I doing?" I asked myself in what was obviously a state of caffine-induced delerium, "This guy is just walking around. He hasn't hurt you. There's no corpses strung about, no skulls on poles. No evidence at all that this is a bad man." I felt ashamed as I realized what I had become, as I realized what I had done in the course of my adventure. This wasn't any irritable xenomorph! Alien and unknowable, this was another HUMAN BEING! and I was about to kill him in cold blood. I lifted my hands from the mouse before placing them in front of my face, my eyes felt hot and there was a prickly pressure behind them. I was a murderer, a killer of men, I had become no better then Sledge, Nine-Toes, or Bonehead. I had let Pandora win; I had lost my humanity. Then I took a sip of water, felt better about the situation, reaimed my shot and missed. Good times. TrollofReason 08:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Flinch What does "flinch" mean here? Archetype Separations - The Tricky One: "Bandits" Now that the four archetypes have been successfully separated into their own articles I've been thinking about the last one. "Bandits" is the tricky one to sort out seeing as it shares the name with the faction. Example five articles: *Bandits (Faction) *Bandit *Bruiser (Enemy) *Midget *Psycho These names make sense from a structure perspective, but once the linking from other pages is considered, the "Bandit" links and disambiguations become quite clunky. Having said that, I feel that the mash up of the enemy archetype and the faction into one article is equally clunky in other ways, so the split is warranted. Proposal: *Bandit *Bandit (Enemy) "Bandit" remains the faction, meaning the vast number of links on the wiki remain unchanged. Bandit (Enemy) is created to absorb the data of the archetype and survives on redirects from "Bandit Goon", "Bandit Raider" etc. The alternative is to keep the status quo and live with the mash up. Looking for input on this now... -- WarBlade 21:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's an excellent idea. The redirects will be a bitch to figure out, but the work would be worth it. 21:59, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The redirects are the easy part. I did basically the same thing when I split Midget off. The tricky part is tracking down pages with anchor links in them, eg. Bandit#Bandit Goon. But I got there in the end, and even if some of those do escape the net, they won't wind up as broken links. -- WarBlade 22:05, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::That's what I'm saying: Preventing false redirects. We'd have to scour What Links Here lists to make sure everything is linking to the correct page. 22:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Article's done. -- WarBlade 04:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Another Possible Split - Lockdown Palace Prisoners I've been thinking about the prisoners of Lockdown Palace today (and updating many of the entries). There are four different types; Bandit Thug, Banger, Punk and Enforcer. Although they fall fairly neatly into the existing bandit archetypes as documented in this wiki, they also strike me as being a distinct group unto themselves. I'm in two minds about how they should be documented. #Integrated into existing bandit classifications. #Separate the prisoners into their own group. Thoughts? -- WarBlade 14:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Quotes? Can anyone decipher wath the bandits are saying,bcause they sometimes say this tom me:"You should never come here without(unintelligable). If anyone can decipher tell me and I thin it should be put in the quotes section.User:Kovacslorand6 2010 July 24 12:52 :"You never should have come here and now you're gonna pay!" It's already listed: Bandit_(enemy)#Quotes -- WarBlade 13:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Quote from the start of the game. I added the quote in the background after going through some playthrough videos. I didn't even know they said this until now since I usually fight from afar. Source: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhjtLr538SI--Mensahero 14:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering why a large portion of pandora is uninhabited, I realised that the lasers that kill you when you try to exit the map must have been put there to keep the bandit labourers from escaping, and being unable to sabotage them, bandits were very rarely able to leave the areas dahl had colonized. (note: There are many plot holes in this theory, but I find it fairly substantial) Umikaloo (talk) 02:30, April 29, 2015 (UTC)Umikaloo 28/04/2015